In the machining field of automotive parts, we often encounter some special detection requirements. Among them, a steering knuckle requires the detection of the distance from the center of a bolt hole of a lower swing arm to the plane of the lower swing arm. Each component in three-coordinate detection needs to be clamped, so the efficiency is very low. Therefore, a gage that is simple and convenient to use is needed for detection.